1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to supporting TDLS (tunneled direct link setup) in wireless devices, and, more particularly, to supporting TDLS direct link in VHT (very high throughput) devices.
2. Relevant Background
In wireless communication, TDLS enables devices to negotiate between themselves methods that can avoid or reduce network congestion. In a conventional wireless network, communication traffics from device A is routed through the AP device in a BSS (basic service set) to device B. TDLS allows for direct communication link between device A and device B in a BSS.
There is a need for TDLS that supports Very High Throughput (VHT) devices.